


So Won't You Come Around

by lostatsea



Series: Shuffle Prompt [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Flashback, Wedding Day, i love this song so much omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostatsea/pseuds/lostatsea
Summary: Prompt: Turn your music on shuffle and write for five minutes about each song.Song: Prove Me Wrong





	

The church was adorned especially beautiful today- pink ribbons danced around each row, and small, red roses were scattered amongst the flooring. Tyler had to take a deep breath before he fully remembered why he was standing in front of the alter. 

He was going to get married, a feat he never thought he would accomplish. 

He could picture himself so easily:

He was sitting on the warm blanket of his bed, staring up at the dark ceiling and empty night. 

Love was a foreign concept, and the fragility of his heart didn’t seem like it could handle the questioning act of falling in love. He would be devoting his life to someone, and he would hand his heart to that same special person.

No, maybe love just wasn’t for him. He didn’t have to get married, and that would be the easier route. He wouldn’t have to throw himself into the dark waters. He could be save on the shore. 

But he wanted love. He wanted someone that he could hold onto, and someone who would smile when she saw him. He wanted someone who could make late-night runs to Taco Bell with him, and he wanted someone who he could grow old with.

And as the first glimpse of a white dress appeared as it started making its way across the aisle, Tyler knew that Jenna was definitely the one.

She proved him wrong.


End file.
